Sentenced
by spongebillybob
Summary: A/U Fic. In this universe Ianto is an art thief/ con man/ forger who has been caught and convicted. Jack is a detective ex RAF pilot who was in charge of his case and who ultimately caught and arrested him. In this universe they do not have prisons they are convicted and become slaves to 'Free People'.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentenced**

 **A/U Fic.**

 **In this universe Ianto is an art thief/ con man/ forger who has been caught and convicted. Jack is a detective ex RAF pilot who was in charge of his case and who ultimately caught and arrested him.**

 **In this universe they do not have prisons they are convicted and become slaves to 'Free People'.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

… **...**

Ianto was grateful, he wasn't due to be sold for another two days and yet someone had gone through the trouble of buying him before he officially went to auction. And he knew that, that isn't easy. Only someone with a great knowledge of the system would know how to get the necessary paperwork and who to contact to make this possible. Even the guards were surprised by it.

The new guard who had Stephens on his shirt asked "Is this common? Being bought early?"

"Not really, I've been here a year and its only happened once before, and you can imagine how many slaves we have that come through here" replied Williams.

They were currently walking through the processing centre part of the institute. This was an area that Ianto had only been through once in his three weeks at the institute a fact he was very glad about.

Although he could still tell you where every room was and what each of them was for, he hadn't forgotten his initial inspection, an ordeal he would rather forget and not go through again any time soon.

That was a downside of being a thief he had an exceptional memory, which actually helped him with things like security and codes but he didn't get to pick and choose what he remembers.

"Through here" Williams said and then pushed him through to what he knew was the examination room, this was where they did his initial assessment, "Undress and lay on the table" he was ordered.

The table had been made so he had a footrest and when he went to lie down he found himself in more of a sitting position that made him feel more displayed and exposed.

"Now listen here Slave, you are going to meet you buyer now and you are not to talk unless spoken to, when he comes over to you, you do nothing to protect your modesty and if he wants to feel you don't disrupt him in anyway. All clear?" Williams asked.

"Yes Sir" Ianto answered.

"Go fetch the buyer" he said to Stephens.

They waited in silence whilst waiting for Stephens to return with the buyer, and Ianto thought about who would have bought him. It had to be someone he knew or at least someone who know he had been enslaved for six years. It could be one of his friends but then they would have to explain why they have bought him early and no criminal wants to own up to knowing a convicted felon even if it is their best friend and they are trying to save them from years of slavery.

It could also be his sister because she couldn't bear the thought of him being enslaved for six years and missing David and Mica growing up. He was going to miss a lot over the next few years. Although the chances of it being his sister he knew to be slim, if they could afford to buy a slave then they could afford to get out of the council estate that they live on.

"Just through here sir" he heard the guard say, he couldn't help but look when the door opened; he wanted to know who had bought him. His breath caught when he saw.

Captain Jack Harkness.

He wore his usual RAF coat and blue top with braces. This is who had bought him? The man that had spent two years trying to catch him had then brought him. He didn't believe it, there must have been some kind of misunderstanding and he had just been unfortunate for him to see him like this, probably came to gloat over the fact that he had in the end won.

Ianto felt his face turn a steady red.

Captain Jack was an ex-RAF pilot, hence the captain, but now he is a Detective Inspector with the Cardiff police, and he was in charge of the team that caught Ianto. Ianto knew that his team still called him Captain out of respect.

Jack took in Ianto for a few seconds before one of the guards pulled him from his new slave.

"I hope everything is to your liking sir?" he said and Ianto felt himself go redder.

Jack cleared his throat "Yes, yes it is. Could you get him to turn around please?" he asked politely.

"Certainly, turn over slave, display your back" he ordered.

Jack watched as Ianto slowly turned around. His eyes roamed down his back and stopped on his backside.

"He has some welts" he observed.

"Yes well, he had a little trouble with his mouth the other day so he had to be disciplined, I hope you don't mind?" he said.

"Oh no, I would be a bit more concerned if you didn't have trouble with this one" he said walking forward. Ianto flinched when he felt his hand run down his backside. Jack turned to the guards "If you don't mind, I have a busy day and I would like to get going." He said.

"No that's fine" Williams answered, he turned to Ianto "Change into those clothes" he said, pointing to a white shirt and beige shorts and a cheap pair of flip flops. Whilst he got changed Stephens explained to Jack about the paperwork and got him to fill out some basic information and sign his name.

"Okay that is everything" he said "Don't be afraid to call if there is anything you need to ask us about."

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Jack answered him with his famous grin. He looked at Ianto and smiled "ready?" he asked.

Ianto just nodded and then Jack approached him, he pulled a lead out of his pocket and then attached it to the D-ring on the collar that was standard issue for slaves. It was a law that all slaves have to where collars although a lot of owners prefer to buy their slaves new collars once they have brought them.

Jack lead Ianto through the building and into the car park, this is when Ianto decided to voice his uncertainty.

"You really brought me?" he asked Jack.

"Yes I did" Jack answered smiling at him; Ianto didn't think this was anything to smile about.

Jack unlocked the car and Ianto got in the front seat, momentarily wondered if he was allowed to be in the front and then thought nothing of it as Jack didn't say anything to him about it.

During the car journey Ianto thought about everything he had been through in the last few weeks. The obedience training, what was expected of him, slave rights (that should be called slave's lack of rights) and his role around the house.

Ianto knew that slaves like him, which had shorter sentences, normally less than ten years were sold as sex slaves, or as the government liked to call them 'companion slaves'. He knew that was part of his duties but he still had to ask.

"What exactly am I going to be doing as your slave?" he asked Jack,

"Did they not cover that with you, it's supposed to be in the standard training." Jack replied briefly glancing towards him.

"Yeah they told what I'd be doing as a slave, I'd like to know what I'd be doing as _your_ slave though" Ianto said.

"The usual sort of things, helping with the cooking and cleaning, just generally helping me and Rose when we ask and seeing to my needs" he answered.

"And by _needs_ you mean sex and stuff right?" Ianto asked a little nervous about the answer.

"Yes Ianto" Jack snapped "You know damn well you have been sold as a companion slave, which means that we will be having sex."

"It's just I'm not attracted to men, I told them that I am straight, and I'm sorry but I would have thought they put that in my file." Ianto replied feeling a little nervous now, he has a feeling as to what Jack's next answer would be.

Jack face seemed to sadden before he said "I'm sorry Ianto but no one cares whether you are attracted to men or not, I would have thought that they told you that during your training."

Ianto didn't say another word as he took in this news.

…

They had been driving for around twenty minutes when they pulled into a car park, Ianto recognised his as the auction house. It was the size of a small theatre and the car park was big enough for about fifty cars.

Ianto knew why they had come here, all of the auction houses have a small slave supply shop on the side to encourage owners to buy accessories to go with their purchases.

Jack turned off the car and they both climbed out. Ianto waited by his door until Jack walked around and took hold of his leash, he gave it a tug and they both headed towards the shop. It was nine-thirty so the shop had been open for a half hour now as they entered the bell on the door went off and a salesman came out from the back room.

There was a security guard wandering around the shop, Ianto guessed he was there to handle uncooperative slaves, he gave him a friendly wave and he got a stony glare back.

Jack pulled on the leash and he walked to the desk towards the shop assistant.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the salesman asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for a new collar for him" Jack gestured with his head "Don't want him in that standard issue thing any longer, give him something decent that will last longer." He said the last bit more to himself than anyone else.

"What sort of collar are you looking for?" the salesman asked.

"Well my wife is a caterer and planner so it would help her to have something that is stylish and practical to her needs, it also has to be comfy, I don't want anything that's going to cut into his neck and it's not too rough." Jack explained.

Ianto was pleased that he was at least taking his comfort into consideration, a lot of owners don't.

The salesman smiled and said "I think we might have a few that are appropriate" he then went into the back to collect a few collars.

Jack took this time to browse around the rest of the shop. Ianto started to get nervous when he was only looking at the 'punishment' section of the accessories. Ianto sighed with relief when the assistant returned.

"Here we are" he said laying the collars on the counter and putting out a small wooden stool and gesturing for Ianto to sit down.

Ianto sat on the stool and the salesman fetched a key ring full of keys of the hook behind the counter, only a few people were allowed keys, as it was a law for slaves to wear locking collars private owners weren't allowed to have them. But slaved supply shops and emergency services were, Ianto bet Jack had his own set somewhere.

They spent the next ten minutes trying on the collars that the salesman had picked up, the first one was too big, second was too bulky and restricted neck movement and the third was too small and restricted his breathing.

Ianto wasn't too keen to offer input into his collar until Jack gave him a warning look and said, "You better help me find the right one, because you can forget about me forking out to buy you a new one because this one doesn't fit properly. Especially as you have your chance to get the right one now."

Soon they had selected a silver collar with a gold band around the middle, whilst the salesman went into the backroom to engrave Ianto's slave ID number. Jack decided to have a closer look at some of the punishment tools. He watched him as he casually browsed through the paddles and floggers as though it was the most natural thing for a human to do.

His heart almost stopped when he picked out a medium sized paddle and then a flogger and handed them both to Ianto with the instruction to keep hold. He then moved down the aisle a little and found small packets of lube. He took an extra while looking at a packet, reading the ingredients on the back, Ianto could see that it says 'fire lube' and '100% ginger' on the box.

Ianto then gulped when Jack picked up five packets of the stuff. A few steps away were the handcuffs and Jack picked up a padded, sturdy pair.

"Can't use my police issue one's I'm afraid...against the rules" he said and he looked genuinely sorry by this, 'probably sorry he has to buy a pair' Ianto thought bitterly.

Next to the cuffs were the gags and Jack pulled out two, a ball gag, the ball being red, he then held the gag up to Ianto's lips as if seeing how it would fit. He also pulled out a silk gag.

"Now if your good none of this stuff will have to be used on you, misbehave and you will be in a world of trouble and probably a fair amount of pain. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Understood," Ianto answered.

At that moment the salesman came back into the shop, he let Jack inspect the collar before it was secured around Ianto's neck. Jack then placed his other purchases on the counter and the salesman eyed the items and then Ianto his expression showing he could see what was going to be a difficult slave when he saw one, and probably a very profitable one too.

….

 **Please review**

 **Hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you think of the relationship and the Alternative Universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy**

… **.**

Jack pulled into the drive of his detached suburban house. Ianto looked at the house, he had to admit it was pretty nice, it wasn't the first time he had seen the house though, he had driven around many times and sometimes sat outside just to see "how the other side lives" as he likes to call it. He had to admit it was quite nice, he wasn't exactly thrilled to be there, as a _slave,_ but he would love to have had a nice big house. Although his apartment was quite nice. Top of the range two bed flat, £1250 a month in rent, some people didn't even have that much to live off in a month. Plenty of parties, all that is gone now though, he suspected he was going to have to learn about lower expectations. All of the slaves personal possessions were sold at auction and his house was one of the many expensive things.

Ianto unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the passenger side door, he stands and waits by the door again and waits for Jack to walk around and take his lead in hand and pulls heading towards the front door of the house.

When they got into the house Jack unclipped Ianto's lead and hooked it onto the hook near the door a long with another blue lead. At that moment a chocolate Labrador came bounding around the corner and jumped up excitedly at Jack and licked his face.

Ianto stood and watched as he pushed the dog down and gave him an affectionate pat on the head. The dog then turned his attention to Ianto and walked over slowly, gave a small bark and then sniffed at his flip flops. It took a moment but the dog has eventually sniffed most of Ianto and he bent down to give the dog some much craved fuss.

"His name is Flake" Jack informed him as he watched the exchange "C'mon and I will show you too your room" he said and turned towards the stairs.

Ianto stood and trailed after him. They walked the stairs and turned to the left, there was only one door on the left hand side of the stairs and it faced so it was at the back of the property.

"This is your room, the bathroom is the second door on the right and the master bedroom is on the other side of the hallway" he said to Ianto who nodded his understanding.

Jack then pushed open the door to Ianto's room and he could immediately see that he was right, he was going to go through some major life changes. They had given him the smallest room of the three, there was a single bed, a fact that Ianto was grateful for as he knew some slaves were forced to sleep on mats or sometimes inside cadges like a dog. There was also a basic wardrobe and a small set of draws that was positioned to double up as a night stand. Ianto knew that by normal standards for a slave he has it good, but not just by his standards, when you have a certain lifestyle you come to expect certain things.

But this was going to be his life for the next six years so he might as well get used to it. Well as use to it as he possibly can anyway.

"You'll find some clothes in the wardrobe for you, I hope it all fits, but then I do know you quite well so it should do." Jack smirked.

Ianto stared at him for a moment and then stepped towards the wardrobe. He pulled open the double doors and found five pairs of cheap blue jeans and a variety of t-shirts, polo shirts and shirts, all totalling about ten. And two pairs of cheap trainers as well as two V-neck jumpers and a hoodie.

"You can get changed, you will find boxers and socks in the chest of drawers" Jack informed him.

Ianto walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks, he then went back to the wardrobe. He has to admit it wasn't as bad as he had expected, but when a man is used to wearing three piece suits, a t-shirt and jeans just don't cut it. When he took off his standard issue slave shorts he turned so that Jack couldn't see his genitals.

Jack tutted. "They should have taught you not to do that at the training centre," he said " I should have known you weren't fully trained at six weeks. Should have known you would have conned the guards."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It wasn't exactly a con Jack I just did as I was told, I can't help it if it doesn't meet your standards." Ianto said.

"Well you had better start to help it!" Jack snapped "And you haven't addressed me once today correctly. You are supposed call your owners 'Master' or 'Sir'" he said.

Ianto shivered at being called owned, like an expensive vase. " Well I will do my best" Ianto said and they both knew full well that it was a lie.

Jack rolled his eyes "I'm going to get lunch, come down when you are ready."

"Yes _Master,_ and thank you for the clothes." Ianto said Master with extra emphasis on the word as though Jack was deaf and he wanted to stress the sounds to try and make him understand.

Jack turned back, "You don't have to call me master okay?"

"Okay" Ianto replied.

….

When Ianto walked downstairs he found he way to the kitchen by all the banging that Jack was making, he walked in and saw that Jack was sitting down to what looked like stilton cheese and crackers. Ianto gagged.

"Hey, I left some cheese for you if you want something to eat." Jack said.

Ianto looked at the food and had to work not to make a face. He realised now that he wasn't going to have much of a say in any aspect of his life. He could live with not having the fancy meals that he was used to. But he had at least hoped that he wouldn't have to eat food that he detested.

"No that's alright." He said, even though his stomach disagreed.

"Have it your way then" Jack said and turned back to his food.

Ianto was surprised at that, he had at least thought he might be offered something else. But apparently not, and it was the same at the processing centre, eat what you are given or starve.

Ianto heard the front door open and who he assumed to be Jack's wife walk into the hall.

"Honey" he heard he shout.

"In the kitchen" Jack replied through his mouthful of food.

A moment later she walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack pouted. "I'm not kissing you when you've been eating that nasty cheese." She said with a sly grin and Jack pouted harder.

Well that was one thing, maybe I'm not going to have to eat it after all.

Rose turned around and smiled at Ianto "Hello," she said and then walked over to him and reached to touch his face. When he didn't pull away she smiled. That has been conditioned into him, he was a slave, a possession to be touched whenever and wherever the person feels like.

Rose turned back around to Jack, "Lunch time?" she asked and Jack 'hmm hmmd' around his food, "Well is Ianto eating?" she asked.

"Hey I did offer him some cheese but he didn't want it." Jack shot back, offended that she has implied he hadn't even offered him any food.

"Well he probably doesn't want stilton" she shot back "You know how they feed slaves, plus stilton his nasty" she added as she walked to the fridge. "We have some left over pasta, would you like some Ianto?" she said looking at him.

Ianto was hungry, and he had to admit that she was right, even if he did like stilton he didn't think he could handle it after his modest portions of cheap cereal and dry bread. "Yes please" he said just as his stomach reminded him to answer.

She smiled and pulled out the pasta, then she went to the cupboard and got out two bowls and dished up them both some. She then put the pasta on the bench in front of Ianto.

"I don't know how he can eat that stuff" she said indicating Jack with a nod of the head. And jack scowled at her. "Nasty stinky stuff" she teased.

"I agree" said Ianto feeling a little brave and Jack sent him a bigger scowl and they both laughed at his face.

They sat and ate silently for a moment then Rose asked, "So Ianto I hope you like your room, I mean I know it's not what you are used to" she said with a small sympathetic smile.

No it defiantly was not what he was used to. He liked his big flat with pool table and open plan living room kitchen. He also liked his big 40" plasma TV, he enjoyed his bedroom where he could bring a different woman home every night if he was so inclined. If he hadn't already found his love six months before Jack arrested him. "It's fine thank you Rose" he said to reassure her and she gave a small smiled that said she didn't quite believe him but she would take his word for it.

"It's okay to be disappointed, it's a vast contrast to what you are used to." Jack said smirking.

"Its fine" Ianto insisted, determined not to give him the satisfaction.

….

Later that evening Ianto walked into the living room after finishing the dishes from dinner. Jack and Rose were sitting on the sofa watching late night TV. Ianto went to sit on Jacks other side, but Jack put a hand on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ianto gave him a confused look, he had done the pots like he had been asked. In fact he didn't think that he had missed a single thing that had been asked of him, which actually wasn't that much if he thought about it. At the processing centre they kept going on about a transition period. He suspected that given a week things would change significantly.

"Sitting down" he said in his best neutral tone.

"Nuh-uh slaves sit on the floor," Jack said.

Ianto found this surprising, well no he knew the rule but had assumed because he was allowed to sit at the table he was allowed to sit on the sofa.

"I draw the line at you eating on the floor, but otherwise you sit on the floor" Jack said.

Now Ianto understood, Jack didn't want him eating of somewhere the dog and god knows what else had been there, but he didn't mind him sitting on the floor so that he was on the same level as the dog. It showed him his place, or so they claimed. Ianto shot Jack a look and Jack tilted his head warningly. He quickly cleared his face of all expression and inched forward so that he would miss the sofa and hit the floor when he sat down. Ianto pouted. Flake immediately came and sat at his feet, like a good pet should do, like he was being expected to do. He wasn't happy about this being his prospect for the next six years of his life, sitting like a dog at his owners' feet. He looked at Rose who didn't seem to be bothered by it, in fact Ianto would bet a life sentence that she didn't even look away from the TV while Jack was telling him to sit on the floor. This told him that she also expected him to sit on the floor. Ianto sulked for a while. He didn't know what it was supposed to achieve but it did make him feel slightly better. He then turned his attention to the TV and tried to focus on what was on.

It was about midnight when the TV was turned off and Jack and Rose retreated to their bedroom, Ianto receiving the order to also go to bed.

Once Ianto had changed into one of his pairs of PJ's he lay in bed contemplating what his life was going to be like. How much "work" he was going to have to do. Ianto knew that it was more than likely a lot. Jack had a reputation of being a playboy before Rose came along, he knew he had a strong sexual drive; they had flirted outrageously during the last few months of the chase.

He also thought about Owen, his best friend, he had been warned on numerous occasions by him that he was going to have to tone it down or would find himself enslaved, and here he is. He had gotten to cocky according to the Londoner.

He thought of his sister Rhiannon, of his niece, Mica, and nephew, David, how much of their lives was he going to miss now. He had to find a way to keep in touch, he could always ask Jack, but he didn't think it was going to be that simple. It was Mica's sixth birthday in a few weeks. A hell of a present to give her, an enslaved uncle.

Lastly he thought of his love – Lisa. She had left him. Left him to be enslaved, set him up in fact. It was her fault it was her job, she made her escape whilst he was arrested, the police didn't know about her, she went through the door a moment before they came in. He looked at the door whilst he was cuffed and Captain Jack Harkness read him his rights with a smug smile.

He still loved her though. And he needed to know if she loved him. _Ever._

….

 **Please review and let me know what you think. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all thanks for the reviews and reading hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading. Sorry about taking so long to update but I hope to update with two chapters either on the same day or a few days so that is why it may take a while.**

 **Enjoy.**

… **..**

Ianto over the next few days saw little of Jack, he was working hard on a big case.

Ianto was surprised that he was left to have a lie in. Most days he would get up long gone nine even if he was up by seven, which turned out to be a lot lately as he was apparently unable to sleep soundly since becoming enslaved.

He was almost always up by the time Jack's alarm went off in the morning. He could hear him go through his morning routine, normally started with some talking that turned into giggling which occasionally turned into things he wished he was still asleep for. Jack would then go and get into the shower and when he had finished getting dressed, he would come and poke his head into Ianto's room, at which point he would close his eyes and even out his breathing, if Jack knew he was awake he never made it clear.

Ianto then quickly fell into a routine, he thought what he was being asked to do was quite minor, but he figured that it would soon change, all they went on about at the training centre was transition period.

A time that Ianto was now actually trying to savour for when his life become considerably harder. He knew eventually Jack would follow through with his threat of fucking him, just a matter of time.

Ianto spent a lot of his time thinking about Lisa, Owen, Rhiannon and her two children. Mica was turning six in two weeks, he had been invited to a birthday party three days before he got arrested, but know he was almost certain that he wouldn't be going. No harm in asking though.

When he thought of Lisa he managed to convince himself that someone had bribed her into giving him up. There was no way that she would have willingly done that too him. He had been warned by Owen on multiple occasions that she wasn't good and he was going to end up enslaved because of her. But he was too stubborn to listen and now here he was.

Even Rhi had warned him and she had met Lisa all off three times. How blind must he be to not notice that. But he loved her and she loved him and no one was going to take that away from him or change that fact.

He thought of all of these things as he hoovered the living room. He often thought of these things as he worked. Which for obvious reasons didn't lighten his mood from his already depressed state.

Whilst he was cleaning he heard the door being knocked. He cocked his head and waited to check as he wasn't a hundred percent certain, the door knocked again and he turned the hoover off to go and open the door.

"Delivery for Rose Tyler-Harkness" the delivery man said holding out two boxes.

"Err yes I will give it to her straight away" Ianto replied as he took the boxes from him.

He walked towards the kitchen and put the boxes on the table, just as he was about to exit Rose walked into the room. She smiled at him and her smile widened as she saw the boxes, she walked over and opened them.

"Brilliant, Ianto come over here," she said and he walked towards her "See these," she says pointing at the big box "These are programmes for the new museum opening I'm working on, and these" she says pointing at the smaller box "are discount vouchers for any gallery in the city, they need to be stapled in the middle by the end of tomorrow, if you could do that please it would be appreciated."

Ianto nodded "Yeah no problem."

He sat down to start his task. He didn't mind doing things like this for Rose, at least it gave him something to read and admire with the design. It was also something different for him to do rather than the same mind numbing chores.

Since he had been with the Harkness's he had the same boring routine of work, they would leave for work and leave a list of jobs that he needed to do during the day. At first they made a show of checking what he had done but know it had become they would check every other day, which was okay by him as it meant he could possibly skip a few jobs one day, but then he didn't know which days they would check and what jobs.

Ianto sighed and continued with his job. Wishing that he could be anywhere else doing anything, what he would do to be having a nice drink of red wine with Owen in his flat right now.

….

"This is nice" Rose said, they were currently laying underneath the covers of the king size bed in the master bedroom. Over the last week and a half she had started to take Ianto upstairs with her.

Ianto gave a small smile and rose continued to stroke his hair in a manner that a lover would do, he didn't mind going to bed with Rose, she was after all a beautiful woman, why wouldn't he.

He had learnt that over this time what Rose liked sexually, she usually liked a little bit of teasing, as he would flic his tongue against her for a few minutes before trying to get her off properly.

He has been told by many women that he was very good, and he took pride in that fact, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know this whilst he had to give someone pleasure that owned him, there just wasn't something right about that for him, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Today they hadn't done anything, yet, they had simply come upstairs got undressed and under the covers where Rose had started her soothing stroking of his head, which Ianto had to admit did feel very nice.

Much too soon for Ianto's liking the hand stopped and found its way to his neck, she pushed him down under the covers.

Ianto took a moment to get his bearings as he was gently forced onto her. He had to keep reminding himself that it could be much worse, at least he was with a pretty woman and not just some random who brought him signally for his looks.

Ianto started to slowly lick.

It could still get worse for him here though, as Jack had promised that eventually he was going to fuck him. It was odd Jack had never struck him as bi-sexual or curious, although they had flirted during the years they spent playing cat and mouse.

Ianto started to work harder to get Rose to come but just as he thought she was going to she pulled back and gave the back of his shirt a tug so that he rode up her body. A moment later he resurfaced and saw Rose with red cheeks and breathless.

"Do you not want to finish?" Ianto asked confused.

"No, that was more than fine thank you," she said between deep breaths "You have some free time now" she informed him, which was a treat but also a way for her telling him to leave without sounding too rude.

….

Forty-Five minutes later Jack and Rose where both in their bedroom, Ianto could hear them clearly from his.

Rose giggled at something Jack had said, a moment later he can hear a moan and suddenly he realises why Rose had not wanted to finish, he had been foreplay, which he didn't mind, he would much rather be the foreplay than the main course.

He can hear them well now, they aren't exactly trying to be quiet but Ianto does his best to block out the moans and get on with reading the book he has in his room.

…..

 _Write:_

 _Later Ianto goes down during night – jack checks on him – say about mica birthday-_

Later that night Ianto goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he has been having trouble sleeping since he got here but tonight was proving to be especially difficult.

He still having a hard time getting the noises of sex out of his head. Which was unnerving to him as he didn't want to think of Jack and Rose together. He was also a little annoyed at the way that Rose used him. He knew not to expect the same treatment as any free person could expect but still it hurt to be used like that, even if he wasn't her lover or husband but her possession.

Also he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that it was Mica's birthday next week, he had promised her that he would be there. And Ianto had never broken a promise to either of his sisters children.

But now he was almost certain that it was going to change. What with him being a slave he would have to ask Jack if he could go, and he wasn't exactly holding his breath for a yes.

He heard the stairs creek.

"Ianto? Is that you?" Jack asks loudly.

"Yeah"

A few moments later the kitchen door opens to reveal Jack in his dressing gown with blue pyjama bottoms sticking out, Ianto hadn't seen Jack in anything other than his usual RAF get-up and it was strange to see him like this, almost vulnerable without it.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Ianto lifts his cup with half a glass of water and says "Just getting a drink" he replies, Jack looks sceptical like thinks he was up to something worse, "why have me if you don't trust me? What am I supposed to be doing anyway? Why have a slave, I thought I was supposed to make your life easier, but if you don't trust me sell me." Ianto said slightly annoyed at the lack of trust shown.

Jack raises his eyebrows and then quickly narrows his eyes as soon as Ianto finishes speaking, "Oh, I have no doubt you will make my life easier, but forgive me for investigating a noise from downstairs when I believed every occupant of the house to be in bed." Jack snaps.

"You have a dog." Ianto points out as though Jack may have forgotten about him "I doubt some he will let some stranger into the house without sufficient noise. And I didn't realise I needed your permission to come and get a drink of water in the middle of the night."

"You don't I just like to know where you are is all" Jack replies, and Ianto can't be sure but he thinks he can detect a little guilt in his voice, because his untrusting had come to nothing but a glass of water.

"So you rather me wake you up to tell you I'm going down to get a glass of water" Ianto scoffs.

Jack narrows his eyes again "I'd watch it if I were you, you are being really disrespectful."

Ianto lowers his head.

Jack sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Just go back to bed," he says standing in the door way holding the door for Ianto.

Ianto quickly drinks the rest of his water and then takes a step forward but stops, Jack raises and eyebrow.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about" Ianto says, Jack walks into the kitchen letting the door close behind him.

"What is it?" he asks a little harshly as he had managed to get himself into a slight mood.

"Obviously you know that I have a niece and nephew" Ianto begins and he waits for Jack to nod before continuing. "Yeah well the thing is, it's my nieces birthday next week and they are having a party-"

"I can see where you are going with this and the answer is no" Jack says.

Ianto stares at him a little shocked "Whhat?" he stutters "Why not?"

"You know you aren't allowed to have contact with anyone from your life before being sentenced" Jack says patiently.

"That's not true" Ianto said heatedly "I know that some owners allow there slaves to keep ties with old friends and family. There is no rule against it."

"Fine," Jack snaps "Then its Rose and my rule, you are not having contact with people from before we brought you, they are a bad influence."

" _What_? This is my six year old niece we are talking about, how is she going to influence me? Please Jack I promised her, it will break her if I'm not there." Ianto pleaded.

"It's not about your niece" Jacks says and Ianto can see sympathy in his eyes "It's about the other people who are going to be there."

"What her six year old friends and my sister?" Ianto snaps, he doesn't mean too but he didn't expect to be denied so easily.

"Don't get smart with me Ianto" Jack says and he drops his gaze. "Loo I'm sorry, I really am, but we have discussed this and we both think it will be easier for you if you don't see them, you aren't going to see them much at all over the next few years, it will be easier for your transition. Its best for you, we are doing this for your benefit."

"Don't act like you are doing me a favour" Ianto says, he is clearly getting a little upset as his voice breaks. "They are my family, it's not like I'm asking to meet up with my buddies from work."

Jack smiles internally at Ianto calling what he did 'work' he is careful not to smile though as he doesn't want to make it seem he is happy to see Ianto so upset, because he isn't, it is hurting him seeing this, as much as he like to act cold with Ianto he doesn't want him to be upset.

"Look I'm sorry I really am, but that is the end of the matter" He says with finality. Ianto looks like he wants to protest, but Jack just shakes his head and points out of the room, "Bed." He says.

Ianto looks at him with devastation and sighs before looking to the ground and starting for the door, as he pushes it open he turns back to Jack "Can you at least give it some thought and talk to Rose? Please?"

Jack nods his head.

… **..**

 **Hey I know I said I would be updating two chapters but due to work and things I just haven't had time to write as you can tell as its took me two months to write this. But I should hopefully within the next two or three weeks get you another chapter up.**

 **Spongebillybob**


	4. Chapter 4

Then next day Ianto was walking to the bathroom, he hadn't slept well. First he had spent about two hours crying quietly to himself, he couldn't believe how selfish Jack was being, all he wanted was to see his niece on her birthday, surely that wasn't too much to ask. Apparently so. Then when he had been able to fall asleep it had been for an hour at most before some form of dream rose him from his restless slumber.

As he was coming out of the bathroom Jack opened his bedroom door. Ianto made eye contact with him and scowled. He held his gaze for a few seconds before Jack raised his eyebrows at him, a clear indication for him to stop looking at him in that way. Ianto slowly lowered his eyes and then walked down the hallway towards his room, he shut the door with slightly more force than he intended and door shook his bedroom.

Jack watched Ianto walk down the hallway and slam his door, he sighed, he could understand why Ianto was upset but it still made him angry the fact that he was slamming doors like some thirteen year old. He did have his reasons for not allowing him to see his family. But then he didn't expect Ianto to understand.

A few moments later Ianto heard a knock at his door. Ianto ignored it, he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially Jack! After a few seconds with no answer the door creaked open.

"Ianto?" Rose asked, Ianto turned to look at the door. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, he didn't think that he was going to get much say in the matter anyway so he may as well give in now. He sat up on his bed and watched as Rose came and sat down.

She sighed and asks "What's wrong?"

Ianto looks at her searchingly, she is obviously trying to convince him that she and Jack hadn't already discussed last night's conversation, Ianto scoffs and says "Like you don't already know!" The look and Rose's face surprised Ianto and told him that she didn't indeed know. "You don't do you?"

"No, I don't, now please tell me what has got you upset as I can clearly see that something has." She replied.

Ianto felt a little bad by the way he responded to her questioning, but then he thought of everything that had happened over the last few weeks and he suddenly didn't feel quite as bad.

"Last night" he said slowly looking towards her "down in the kitchen me and Jack had a little chat." He said and he turned away and looked at his small chest of drawers, "let's just say we didn't see eye to eye on a few things."

"What things?" Rose questioned and Ianto scowled at his drawers.

"My nieces birthday" he replied with a touch of anger in his voice.

"What about it?"

" _Jack_ " he said sarcastically, "Won't let me go to her party."

"Oh" Rose looked like she was thinking about something "When is it?"

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes ' _That_ is not the point' "Next week."

Rose nodded her head and there was a pause as she seemed to be thinking about something "You know there is probably a very good reason that he doesn't want you to go. Have you thought about that?"

Ianto huffed, "Yeah the reason he doesn't want me to go is because he is controlling." Ianto fumed.

"No he is not" Rose tried to reason "He is just trying to look out for your-"

"Don't" Ianto shouts "Don't try and tell me he has my best interests at heart because he doesn't."

At that moment the bedroom door flings open and Jack walks in obviously angered by what he just heard.

"Do not shout at my wife!" he fumes getting in Iantos' face "And do not let me catch you talking to her and being disrespectful to her again, she came in her to see what was wrong as I have not spoken to her about last night yet. I told her to leave it, if you are going to stomp around and slam doors then why should she care, if you are going to act like a thirteen year old then you will be treated as one. Is that clear?"

Ianto was looking at the set of draws in his room whilst Jack shouted at him, he didn't want to listen to anything that Jack was saying, he did feel a little bad for the fact he shouted at Rose she was just trying to help him.

Jack moved forward and grabbed Ianto by his hair and forcefully turned his head towards him, Ianto yelped and he had tears in his eyes but Jack didn't think it was because of the fact he had a solid grip on his hair.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed surprised and disapproving of his treatment of their latest possession.

Jack just ignored her, "Do you understand?" he asks again looking into Ianto's eyes.

"Yes" Ianto grounds out.

"Now apologies to Rose and no more slamming the doors" Jack says angrily giving his hair a little tug before letting go.

Ianto rubbed his head before turning to Rose to do as he was told feeling very much like an eight year old being forced to apologise to a sibling.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Rose" he said sincerely.

"That's okay sweetie," she replied and gave him a smile.

"No" Jack grounds out "It definitely is not okay. And?" he prompts.

Ianto sighs, "And for slamming the door" he keeps eye contact with Jack "Happy?" he questions sarcastically.

"No I'm not 'happy' you may not like it Ianto, but I am in charge here which means what I say goes is that understood?" Jack asks and Ianto grumbles "You don't go slamming doors because things don't go your way-"

"Again with the door" Ianto interrupts angrily, "I said I was sorry, and it's not like I'm asking to see the mafia am I?" he continues maintaining eye contact with Jack, "You are being unreasonable."

"Don't Ianto you know why you can't I have explained to you why I don't want you going and that is that" Jack replies with a touch of finality in his voice.

" _Jack!_ " Rose says trying to get his attention away from Ianto when she does she says "perhaps it's best if you leave you are not helping anyone."

Jack takes a moment and looks between Ianto and Rose, when he sees that there is no tension between them he leaves.

Rose sighs and looks at Ianto who looks close to tears, "You know he doesn't mean to be a hard arse, he is just being harder on you because he expects you to act up. Just give him time and he will come round."

"I don't have time Rose, the party is next week! I don't see what the problem is, it's just my family." Ianto replies his voice trembling slightly.

"You and I both now that it's not the six year old niece that Jack is worried about, and frankly at the moment I agree with him" she says and Ianto whips his head around to look at her, he was sure that she would side with him, "Its not about sides" She says as though she has read his mind, "and yeah I do now what you were thinking, you and my husband are the same in that way, you have a lot in common with each other" She says and Ianto gives her a disbelieving look "and a five year old." She adds a hint of teasing in her tone. She nudges Ianto slightly with her shoulder "No more slamming doors when you don't get what you want."

Ianto sighs "Again with the door" he drowns, "I didn't mean to slam it okay it just kind of happened."

Rose stood and started to walk towards the door, "I know" she said and then she made her exit.

….

It was five days after the "Door slamming incident" as Jack likes to call it. And Ianto had not been allowed to discuss it at all, so he was left to stew in his own misery. He was currently stood in the kitchen washing up what pots had been used from breakfast. Apparently although he claims that he is an advanced guy Jack hadn't heard of a dishwasher. When he had put this to him his reply of, "Well we have you now", had done nothing to help Ianto's mood.

In moments like this he liked to think of how things had been before his enslavement. Going to see his family when he wanted, something he couldn't do now, talking and laughing with Owen and the rest of his little crew. He couldn't do that either, he enjoyed spending hours scheming and talking with Owen about past cons and future ones too. And they usually did this sat on his nice sofa, something he couldn't do as Jack liked to remind him and when they were done they would put the glasses into the dishwasher, something Jack apparently didn't see the point in investing in. Obviously when he finished thinking about all these things he tended to be in a bit more of a mood than usual and it got worse if Jack commented on it.

Jack chose that moment to storm into the kitchen one of his blue shirts in hand, "What do you have to say about _this_?" Jack hissed throwing the shirt onto the counter.

Ianto looked over at the shirt and then back at Jack, he quickly reached and picked up the tea towel that was hanging through the handle of the knife and fork drawer and dried his hands, "It appears that it is one of your shirts, Jack" he said focusing on drying between his fingers.

Jack's nostrils flared and he turned the shirt to show the back and then pointed near the collar. He raised his eyebrows at Ianto as though he had already one the argument and there wasn't actually a need for words.

"And that appears to be a burn" Ianto says casually.

"Yes it is! It also appears that a slave was careless with the iron yesterday" Jack said, and when Ianto didn't respond and seemed to favour re-drying his hands Jack reached forward and yanked to tea towel out of his hands. "This is some sort of twisted revenge for me not allowing you to attend your nieces party isn't it." Jack said.

Ianto scoffed "Please I'm not that petty Jack, I thought you knew me better than that." But he was still annoyed about the fact that Jack wouldn't let him go, he didn't understand why the man had to be so damn controlling and possessive. And if accidently burning one of his shirts made him feel a little better then so be it.

"Oh but I do know you Ianto and I know that your prone to stupid stunts when you are upset about the little things" Jack argued.

"Little things" Ianto repeated outraged "How is missing my own family birthday a little thing, you might be cold and lonely but I sure as am not. Where I'm from family actually means something. And if you want to believe I burned your shirts for the fun of it then fine. Hell know it's so ruined you can give it to me, you like giving me cheap clothes."

When Ianto finished his little rant he looked at Jack and immediately regretted his words. Jacks face was pure thunder and before he could do damage control Jack strode towards him, grabbed him by his shirts shoulder and span him around, he then steered him into the counter and bent him over it. His breath caught the first time Jacks hand made a thudding impact with his poor backside.

Jack continued this for three more times and when his hand hit for the fifth time Ianto yelped, "Alright, you've made your point you don't need to do it so har-OW!" Jack hit him for a sixth time.

"I suggest that you keep your smart comments to yourself Ianto or you're going to get more" Jack hissed in his ear.

After this Jack hit him twice more and left Ianto thinking 'Why oh why can't I keep my big mouth shut.'

Jack finished off with two final blows the last of which was by far the hardest and Ianto yelped when it made contact with his already tender flesh. He then span Ianto back around to face him.

"Now you _ever_ and I mean ever speak to me like that again and you'll beg me to go that easy on you is that clear." He questions.

"Yes Sir," Ianto says softly and then continues "And I'm sorry about your shirt."

"I know it's frustrating for you Ianto, but you have to understand that you are not in charge here I am." Jack lectures.

"I know" is the soft reply.

….

 **There, I know that took me ages to update, I'm not going to make any promises about the time scale of the next one but fingers crossed for quicker than that.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Spongebillybob =D**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of Mica's birthday party, fortunately her birthday is during the summer holidays and this year it falls on a Tuesday. This has given Ianto plenty of time for his plan to sneak out as both Jack and Rose will be out at work with him being expected to stay at the house and do chores.

Ianto had managed not to say anything more about the party over the last couple days and this he had noticed seemed to make Jack suspicious of him, after all this was something that Ianto was passionate about and Jack saying no wasn't something that was going to stop him. However this came with complications of Jack tracking him throughout the day as well as a couple of house phone calls, just to make sure Ianto hadn't somehow gotten out of the collar. Like he would still be there if he had figured a way of getting it off without setting of an alert.

Thankfully both of them had left this morning with a minimum of extra fuss, Jack gave him a suspicious look on the way out as though telling him not to try anything.

But that wasn't going to make any difference, he didn't care if he got caught he wanted to do the one thing he had always been able to do for his family, and that was keep his promises. Of course his niece and nephew knew of his status, but that wasn't going to change anything from Ianto's point of view, he was still their uncle, slave or not.

The party started at 1pm giving him a limited time to get to their house, they did live all the way on the other side of town, maybe twenty minutes by bus or taxi, the problem was being a slave he had no money, and getting in a taxi by himself might cause suspicion. So he had to walk, which in itself might attract attention but far less than what a taxi would and at least he could run if he had too.

So when it was 11:30 he set off towards his sister's house. He knew that if Jack or Rose checked up on him he would be found easily and that he would more than likely be in a heap of, trouble although maybe less with Rose, so he silently hoped it would be her who found out first but he doubted it make much difference either way.

He managed to make the hours walk with minimum suspicion, there had been one female PC who had given him an odd look, but he just kept walking and tried not to worry. He had done his best to cover the collar, but it was still visible from the top of the coat he was wearing, which he supposed would bring suspicion itself considering the weather.

He knocked twice on the door and then waited.

It took a minute but eventually he could hear the lock being unlatched and the door swings open.

"UNCLE IANTO!" Mica shouts happily and then launches herself into his midriff to give him an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey birthday girl" he replies smiling down at her, "are you going to let me in then?" he asks after a minute long hug on the doorstep.

She steps back and immediately starts talking about anything that comes into her head. "I've got so much to tell you, I got a new mobile for my birthday, and then tomorrow we are going to the zoo, but not before we eat so much chocolate cake I feel sick!" She said this last one as though it was an accomplishment to be most proud of. She continued like this all the way up the stairs to their flat.

Then another voice interrupted her happy babbling.

"Ianto?" it was his sister, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey" he replied as he turned to greet her and receive a hug and kiss.

"I'm surprised they let you come, I was sure we wouldn't see you for a few years yet." She looked him in the eye seemed to frown before saying "They do know that you are here right?"

"Of course they know."

"So why do you have that guilty look about you then? You are _allowed_ to be here" this time she pointedly looked him in the eye.

One thing he hadn't never been able to do was lie to his sister when she looked like that. She noticed straight away and Ianto looked away from her.

"You're not allowed to be here are you! You idiot do you know how much trouble you could be in?! Not just with your owners but the law as well."

"I had to come and yes I know of the consequences and it's a choice I have made by myself." He said getting a little angry with her shouting. Plus he didn't want a scene in front of his niece and nephew, especially on a birthday.

She didn't look impressed but promised not to mention any more for the rest of the day.

The party started at one and as guest started to arrive the party really got going. Ianto played with his niece and nephew, they showed him their new games console and the new toys that they have had over the past couple months. This made him realise how much he was missing out on and how much more he was going to miss. No seeing David start secondary school, no seeing either of them finish for that matter.

Hours passed quickly, far too quick for Ianto's liking, he knew eventually one of the Harkness's where going to knock on the door and ruin this day. A day he wasn't going to be able to get back for a long time. He joined in on the party games making full use of this time he would have.

It was about 4:30 when the knock came on the door.

Ianto was in the kitchen when he heard it, but it felt like a knock that was taking him to his doom. He knew just from the time that it couldn't really be anyone else. The party was going on till 6 and every parent would be taking their time in picking the children up.

Rhiannon went to answer the door and then he heard the dreaded voice.

"Hey, is Ianto here?" Rose asked.

He let out a breath of air, at least it was Rose and not Jack, he could only imagine the scene that it would cause, plus he rather not face him at this moment. Rose had the ability to leave with him like it was just a normal occurrence, Jack would drag him out of the flat.

"Yeah," Rhiannon replied softly, she knew who Rose was and why she was here. "He's in the kitchen, come in."

Ianto stood facing the door when Rose came into view, he looked at her face and he had to admit she looked more annoyed than he thought she would, all things considered. He looked away from her.

He jerked when he felt a sudden hand on his collar, and a lead was brought up to the d-ring, he tried to pull away but Rose just pulled on his collar making him take a step towards her.

Maybe he had misjudged how angry Rose would be, Ianto thought as the lead was connected. She gave the lead a tug and gave a quiet "C'mon" as a command.

Ianto didn't budge though, "Can I at least say goodbye?" he asked tears in his eyes.

Rose grabbed him by his arm and pulled making him walk through the flat, Ianto just had time to smile and wave at his family before he was pulled down the stairs and placed into the passenger seat of the car, he could see them standing on the front garden as the car turned the corner, Ianto turned his face away and let silent tears fall.


End file.
